Replacement
by Archaeologist
Summary: Merlin was back in Ealdor but Will wasn't too happy that he'd brought Arthur with him. Warning: language


**Rating: **R  
**Pairing/s: **Merlin/Arthur, past Merlin/Will  
**Character/s: **Merlin, Arthur, Will  
**Warnings: **language  
**Author's Notes: **From 1.10, Moment of Truth.  
**Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Are you fucking him?"

"Shut up, Will." Merlin looked over his shoulder, then moved deeper into the barn, and shut the door. "He'll hear you."

Will's face was almost purple with rage. His arms raised, fists tight, he looked like he was going to throttle someone, maybe Merlin, most certainly he'd try with Arthur if he could. "So you _are_ fucking him. Him! That smug, supercilious _arse_. Mr. Prince from Can-I-fucking-kill-a-lot. How could you?!"

Merlin wasn't having it. They had enough problems with Kanen's brigands plundering Ealdor without Will's furious accusations making things worse.

"I'm not, Will. He wouldn't do that, he doesn't see me that way. I'm just his servant, nothing more. He's…." Merlin stopped, trying to think of a way to explain just what Arthur meant to him. "He's my destiny."

"Fuck destiny." Will reached out, shaking Merlin, pulling him close. "You should never have left. I thought… I thought we had something special."

Merlin's anger was fading. "Will, we did, but Mum was worried. She knew if people found out about me, they might… turn me for the reward." Camelot's reach was long, certainly far beyond its borders, and the bounty hunters were everywhere. "And they'd take you, too, if they knew how much you meant to me."

"Meant? Meant?" Will's voice was rising again and he shoved Merlin away. "So there is something. How you could stand to be around that arrogant set of royal bollocks?" He was turning in place, his hands in his hair, working back up into fury. "Was he good in bed? Did he suck your cock like I used to, make you scream like I could? Or was he too noble to do anything that unclean? Or maybe he just fucked you from behind so he wouldn't have to look at you when he did the dirty deed? As if he was ashamed to be fucking a filthy peasant."

"Will, stop this." Merlin shoved himself forward, glaring at Will. "We've not done anything. He's not that kind of person. He's… he's noble."

Will jerked back. "Noble, my arse. I've seen the way he looks at you. As if he could eat you alive. As if he'd have you in his bed, tie you up there and never let you go. And you… you look back. You never looked at me like that, even when we were fucking like rabbits."

"Will, please, I don't want to hurt you." Merlin felt miserable. He didn't know how to make this better. "He won't, not with me. He barely acknowledges that I exist. He throws things at me, insults me, makes me muck out the stables even though there are stable boys for that. He's so far above me that I have no chance even if I wanted one."

"So you are in love with him." Will just stood there, face suddenly stony, the rage drained into nothing. "You didn't come back for me, then."

"Will, I will always love you. You knew who I was and accepted me anyway. You showed me just how wonderful sex could be. You were my first and I will always be glad that it was you." Merlin wanted to cry. This wasn't how he wanted to tell Will how things were. "But my life is in Camelot, now. I have a purpose. I have a destiny. And Will, you are wrong about Arthur. He'll never look at me other than as a servant. He just won't. I've accepted that and so should you."

"You are a fool, then." Will nodded toward the barn door. "Does he know?"

Merlin shook his head. "About the magic, no. I've tried to tell him, but he'd cut off my head if he knew. Or burn me at the stake. I don't want him to find out, really. I don't think I could stand knowing just how much he'd hate me if he knew."

"Yet you love him despite all that." Will was shaking his head again, his eyes filled with anger and sorrow and desperation.

But Merlin couldn't lie, not to Will, not any more. "Probably until the day I die. It's a bloody mess, but I do love him, very much."

Will stood there, staring at Merlin, frowning at him, then all the fury seemed to drain away. "You fucking idiot." And he stepped forward, gathering Merlin into his arms, and giving him a long, tight hug before letting him go. "If something happens and he does try to kill you, can you at least run away? Come get me and we'll go off on those adventures we used to talk about. You promised to take me to the ocean and swim with the mermaids, remember?"

Merlin leaned forward, pressed his head into Will's shoulder, said softly, "I remember. And maybe sail a ship to the edge of the world and back again."

"I'd like that." Will turned his head, kissed Merlin's hair, then stood back. "I won't stand in your way, Merlin, but don't forget me. At least send me a letter once in a while. Your mum says the same, by the way. You don't write nearly often enough."

Merlin clapped Will on the shoulder, gave him a little shake. "I will. And thank you for understanding. I promise when I get some free time or if the prat sacks me again, I'll be here first thing, all right?"

"I'll be waiting." Will said, then turned toward the barn door and opened it. "Kanen won't stand a chance against the two of us. We'll show that pompous prince of yours just how it's done."

Merlin gave a little laugh, and said, "As only we could."

And he would return. As soon as he was able, Merlin would be back for more adventures with Will.

Even destiny couldn't keep him away.


End file.
